


The Jacket

by TheAngryLioness



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryLioness/pseuds/TheAngryLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years after the Inception, an older, more bitter, Arthur is visited by a teenage girl wearing a red jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

This was be the rest of his life; Running away with a new name every month. Arthur could never fall in love, get married, or try to be a like everybody else. His career had left a permanent target on his head. He was bitter to begin and the years have added to that.

Another country, another hotel room. This was his life now; being alone and hiding.

A knocking rapped on the door. Arthur suspected right away that, whoever it was, was not a friend of his. He stood quiet like a statue. They would go away in a minute. After all, anybody hunting for him wouldn’t politely knock.

The knocking persisted. A teenage voice called out, “Hey, is Arthur here?”

By instinct, he believed she was being paid big money to lure him out in the hall. How else would a teenager know his name and what hotel he was staying at?

Arthur loaded his handgun, placed it in his back pocket, then silently walked over to the door. The peephole presented to him a tall teenage girl. This was a bad idea, he thought. No one could be trusted, _especially_ teenagers.

Then the girl spoke up again.

“If you’re there, please…” Her voice was yearning though he didn't sense it. “I know Dom Cobb.”

Arthur hadn’t heard that name for at least fifteen years. It was around twenty years ago that they did the inception and went their separate ways. Arthur hadn’t heard from his since he returned to his kids.

When he cracked the door, he could see the teenager in all her youthful glory. It didn’t come to his attention right away that they shared the same narrow eyes or the dark brown hair. She stood there in a pair of those skinny jeans Arthur never liked, with what looked like a graphic print tank top and a pair of Vans. Arthur got the impression she was one of those teens that got in trouble at school often and had a problem with obeying her parents.

“How do you know Dom Cobb?” he growled sternly. 

He was about to tell her that she needed to leave, until he noticed the jacket she had on. His face changed from hostility to near awe. It was as if his coldness froze. The jacket the girl was wearing looked so familiar to him. Where did he see that jacket before?

It was _her_ jacket. The one she was wearing the day they met.

“That jacket, where did you get it?”

The girl looked down, tugging at one of the sleeves. “It was my moms.” She explained, showing a hint of pride.

 _Ariadne had a child._ A daughter that eerily resembled him.

Ariadne had a child, and somehow that child was able to find him. But how? Why would she go so far to search for him by herself? He hadn’t heard his heart thump the way it just had in years. She could see what he was thinking.

“My name is Alice.” she explained to him. “I’m your daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alice is an OC that will frequent in my Inception stories. Her face character is Hailee Steinfeld. She's not a cliche daughter of two canon characters; her character has been carefully constructed for the past few years.


End file.
